


Dirty Screen

by Roblidon



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, fanboy Ross, prompts, solo ross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roblidon/pseuds/Roblidon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new Game Grumps Instagram video stirs up some old feelings in Ross. Old habits die hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Screen

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from rubberdamn on tumblr. Had fun writing this one. Send me a request on here or tumblr if you'd like :)

“D-I-N-O-S-A UR a dinosaur!”

Ross watches the video on loop, mesmerized by Dan’s movements. He feels a prick of heat in his cheeks and he furrows his brow. He doesn’t understand. It’s been years since he’s gotten flustered like this about Dan. Sure, he used to be his biggest fanboy, watching all of his videos over and over again, getting hard just watching Dan move and sing and just..

He shakes his head, trying to clear his mind of images of Dan. He’s his friend now, he sees him every day. But there’s just something about the way that he’s moving his hips, dancing around the room, lip syncing to that stupid song, that’s just driving him crazy. His hand lazily drifts towards his boxers, his fingers idly playing with the waistband. He doesn’t even realize what he’s doing, his muscles reverting to their old habits. With his free hand, he mutes his computer, focusing all of his attention on Dan’s movements. 

He imagines Dan dancing for him like that, sitting him down and grinding against him, teasing him to no end, whispering dirty things into his ear and slowly stripping in front of him. Ross lets out a quiet noise, the sound surprising him, his cock twitching in his boxers. He decides to switch to the Take On Me video, turning the sound back on and imagining that Danny is singing to him, looking at him with those deep eyes. He palms himself through his boxers, leaning back in his chair to get a better angle. He rubs his thumb gently over the head of his dick, feeling a wet spot start to form on the fabric of his underwear. He shudders, remembering all those nights that he used to do exactly this, putting NSP’s songs on repeat and just jerking it to the thought of Dan fucking him, touching him, noticing him. What would Dan say if he saw him like this? The thought travels straight to his dick, and he closes his eyes, rolling his hips forward and palming himself harder. 

“Fuck, Danny.”

His voice is quiet and breathy, almost a whine. As he listens to the song, he keeps imagining Dan being there with him, in his stage persona, all confidence and kimonos and speedos. He imagines him pushing him onto his bed, tearing off his clothes and kissing him all over. As things get more heated in his mind and the song reaches its climax, he pulls down his boxers, putting loose fingers around his hard cock.

God, Ross. You’re already so hard and I’ve barely even started touching you.

Dan’s voice is so clear in his head, so easy to manipulate into anything he wants in his mind. Ross strokes himself, imagining that it’s Dan’s hand, not his own. That it’s not even his friend Dan, but Danny Sexbang, prolific lover, touching him right now, getting him off.

Such a dirty boy for me, aren’t you Ross? 

Ross nods his head, responding to the imaginary Danny. He feels a familiar heat rise in his belly as he starts to stroke faster, bucking his hips with each motion, his whole body hot and tingling.

Come for me, baby.

At that thought, Ross is thrown over the edge. His orgasm rips through him, and he lets out a cry of ecstasy, calling out Danny’s name. He pants, surprised at how quick and hard he came. He opens his eyes, looking at his monitor. He lets out an exasperated groan. He came all over the screen, leaving opaque lines crawling down Danny’s image that was paused there. 

Just like old times.


End file.
